Someones Frozen Time Starts Ticking In A New World
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: The real Crystal is trapped inside like time had frozen, making her look unfazed and empty inside, only her eyes revealing the real her like a reflection. She left to go her own way and ended up on The straw hats ship in one piece, a world that she loved and envied. While figuring out why she got there, she finds what might make the Time tick again (Luffy x OC x Law [Two endings])
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in the morning and slowly rised up, while putting one hand on her head from yesterdays event.

* * *

"What is this!?" Her father screamed as he looked at the stash of money you had saved so you could move one day.

"It's mine! And it shouldn't matter since it's none of your business!" She bursted out terrified of losing the money more than the man before her, she and her family was in a accident around 2 years ago, and only she made it out of it alive but as she was only 17 years old the authorities made her dads cousin her guardian. Of course he only did it for the money they pay him that is supposed to be for "child-Support" but he didn't care about her.

"You stole this from me didn't you! There is no way you could have saved this much otherwise!" He screamed and pushed her away when she reached for the money, She had a part time job he didn't know about since he would just ask for money from her instead. She should have already moved but cause she repeated a year as a result of the accident they kept on giving support money to him.

"I didn't steal it! I earned it by myself!" She screamed feeling the tears slowly and surely threatening to drip down out of anger and fear.

"Can't believe you kept this from me!" He screamed and she finally snatched the money back and pushed him out of the room, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. She locked the door and he started to bang and scream at the door.

He wasn't like this when she first came but it changed around 3 months ago, he had always gambled but that night 3 months ago he had bet more then he could pay as he got tricked by some people and that changed him.

He wasn't much of a family guy before but he let her be and didn't do much then he thought he needed to, but now as he was walking on a thread he became more violent with his word and obsessed with alcohol and gambling meaning that he was always looking for money. but this was it, She can't stay anymore or she might do something she will regret as it's to late to help him.

* * *

She walked slowly out from her room, fully dressed with a huge backpack she had bought before filled with essential items she could possible need + food and water. She saw him lying on the table sleeping and sighed out, it hurt her more than it should seeing him like this but it did. It breaks her heart since he used to do what she needed and gave her the space she needed, but that man was gone yet the shell looks like him.

"Why did you abandon me Henry?" He mumbled in the sleep crushing her heart even more, seeing him call out for her dad as he was the one who made sure he never went to far, never walked down the wrong path but now that her dad was gone so was the man who he used to be. She grabbed a blanket and laid it on him and left the note by him, before she left she bowed her head down.

"Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with anything"

And so she left him behind her, he had never hit her, nor tell her what she should do, never asked for anything, always made sure she had lunch and extra money once in a while for school or other stuff. He had screamed at her a few times before but mostly because he was frustrated and never directly at her to hurt her but she had to leave, she couldn't take it anymore as she couldn't watch him become worse.

She walked down the road through the forest as she wanted to see where she would end up since she is starting anew, She can feel how her heart is finally starting to heal and how her emotions is becoming less numb. As time had gone on her feelings became more and more numb until she could barely express anything, before she was cheerful, always smiling and friendly to the people around her. Cute and silly but also slightly innocent.

But that part had frozen, as if the time for that person inside her stopped the moment her eyes opened in the hospital. But even though her heart might be starting to heal the wounds that sides time has not yet started to move.

A few hours later down the road she traveled she comes to a split path, with a sign that had 2 arrows sticking up where the roads parted. One was pointed towards the bigger road saying "Town Homanes" which was the town that was nearby, she knew she should go there so she could get what she needed and then move on and go far away.

But the other arrow pointed towards a tiny road that goes deeper into the forest, which was more tempting and brings some sort of peace. On the arrow it said "Willawind Forest go with caution" but the warning was a little blurred, She sigh and walked on the bigger road knowing it's the logical answer and reason to do.

But after 5 minutes of walking down that road something made her turn around, she felt that for once doing what feels right instead of what is logically right was better, and so after another 30 minutes of walking she was so far deep into the Willawind forest that she couldn't see the road anymore which was amazing, the sun was high up on the sky.

She was happy she choose the forest as it gave her protection from the sun, as she is slightly sensitive to the sun and she becomes dizzy after some time and as she had porcelain skin and was slightly red haired as her mother was a ginger she knew how easily she get burned which made the forest tall trees the perfect cover.

After several hours past and she had lost track of where she was the sun had almost set already, she walked more as she still felt at peace and tempted to keep on going never stopping until she found a big river connected to a pond. The trees seems to part way so you could see the sky clearly which showed so many stars that she just had to stop.

As it's dark she quickly made up a fire, and made a tiny shelter out of stuff from the nature as she had learned how to do it from her parents once. She was looking out on the pond watching the darkness that seems endlessly deep, She walked to the water and stopped right by the edge. She saw her reflection and the stars above her, her mom used to tell her a crazy story about how you could travel between worlds as long as you truly wished for it and knew what to do.

She grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder with everything in it and closed properly. As a joke while staring down at the darkness she was gonna try it out and so she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, she took out a super tiny glass bottle that had a crystal in it, and gently pressed it on your forehead.

"I have just one wish, even if it's not real or it's all a fantasy I still want to believe that there is a place for me to go where I can start over. Where-" She bit her lip, her heart beating like crazy since she has never said it out loud since that would just make it real to her.

"Where the real me, the one that got lost in that accident, where her time will unfreeze and finally move again" As she said this a tear fell into the water, still with closed eyes making her not see the crystal had lit up and so she made it touch the water and when she did she opened her eyes. She saw reflections of the girl that got lost in the accident whose time has frozen.

She reached for it ignoring everything else and so her body felt warm, protected and at peace, like she was in her mothers arms again. Her body was light and her mind was clear. She wanted to smile but knew that even this warmth couldn't made stop this numb feeling she had inside her, she wanted to smile but a tear fell instead.

* * *

As if she had slept for hours she woke up again feeling heavy and with a headache, she had her backpack on her back. She sat up and looked around, She had no idea where she was. She knows that this is not where she's from and she starts to panic, All memory from creating a fire and after completely gone. She looks around and realizes she's on a boat.

She looks around and sees it's empty, she finally looks up and the sun is at it's top making it hard for her to look but she sees it. A flag hanging at the top, The flag she had seen so many times on the screen at home before the accident. The flag that belonged to her favorite crew in an anime called One Piece.

She was on the Thousand Sunny ship that belonged to The straw hat crew lead by Monkey D. Luffy, She sigh laughed that sounded as empty as she felt. Somewhere she wanted to believe it was true, but in her head she knows it's not possible cause if it was why would she be the one who ended up there?


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapters

She was on the Thousand Sunny ship that belonged to The straw hat crew lead by Monkey D. Luffy, She sigh laughed that sounded as empty as she felt. Somewhere she wanted to believe it was true, but in her head she knows it's not possible cause if it was why would she be the one who ended up there?

She stood up and finally noticed the fruit that was beside her, not sure what to do with it she grabbed it and started to study it. The patterns was weird and it was bigger than normal fruits, Unsure what to do, while trying to maintain her composure and not start panic and scream, she smelled it but didn't really smell anything and so she took a bite and instantly regret it. She was hungry figuring out that she probably hadn't eaten at all since the day before yesterday, so she took a bite out of it.

She swallowed it making her almost throw up from the taste, She threw the fruit away and it landed in the water. Not sure what to do she started to check for any sign of people around the ship, She slowly walked slowly towards a door and once she opened it she saw a big fish tank, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. Her mind starts to lean towards this really being the Thousand Sunny but she still refused to believe it, after roaming around a little she left the room since no one was there either way.

She knows she couldn't be anywhere near her former home but to believe she's in an anime world is a little too much without proper evidence to support it, she goes to the second floor and walked into the kitchen. Also on the spot as if it's from the anime and she sigh wishing it was true but at the same time not, she know she has food but still took whatever she could press down into her bag incase she doesn't find civilization for a while.

She walked to the other side of the ship and after a while searching she ended up in an infirmary and looked around, she took some medicine knowing she'll need them, She took what seemed safe and a book about plants and food so she doesn't accidentally pick up something poisonous and die or get sick. She could still feel the taste in her mouth and cringed before she walked out the room again.

Once she left the room, and finally looked outside the boat, she realize it was docked at an island, she walks forward to check around if someone was down there as she had forgotten that it could be possible. But no sign of people at all, she didn't want to idle around to much and was starting to go to the edge to find a way down as she looked at Sunny again. She has always loved One Piece and used to watch it with her parents, she took out her phone and snapped a photo for saving and put her long hair up in a bun.

She turned towards one side of the deck and walked to the deck railing and leaned out, she saw a ladder that was hanging down and climbed down. She got in the water and cringed at the coldness and hurried onto the land, it seemed like an inhabitant island. Starting to regret her decision she over-wagged to stay on the boat since it does seems safer.

But until she knows what is going on and who is doing this bad joke as it feel unreal that this could be the real thousand sunny from one piece. She started to look around for anything and then heard voices coming closer and she panicked. She ran to the closest bush that was right by the beach beside a tree. Not sure who it could be she slightly looked towards where the voices came from.

a big group of people that was talking came out from the forest and walked towards the ship, She tried to calm down her breath to stay quiet and placed a hand over her mouth to not make any sudden sounds. The people looks just like the characters from one piece, *This can't be true, Is this really just a sick joke?* She thought to herself. She saw another person walking with them and saw it was the surgery of death, Trafalgar Law.

She stayed hidden hoping to not be noticed while trying to sort out her raging thoughts and tried to come with an answer that seems most likely true to how she's currently staring at the whole Straw hat crew, Trafalgar Law, and Thousand Sunny their ship. Since she doesn't remember what she did yesterday after making a fire she can't think that the story from her mom was true and she had tried it out.

"There is something that doesn't feel right here. Hey Check the ship!" The green haired man said and she felt how she was holding her breath, The blonde guy said something and got on the boat first and looked around. After a minute he came out with a serious expression and blew out some smoke.

"There is food missing, and some things has been moved around in the kitchen while we were gone. Someone has been on the ship, but hasn't really touched anything"

After he finished that the people started to look more serious, except the long nosed person who started to panic and scream.

"W-w-w-what if it's an enemie! or The Marines! O-or another Pirate!"

While he was in panic she tried to slowly walk further into the forest hopping they wouldn't hear her, knowing that if she stays they will find her and might kill her. And with her mind still raging in an endless circle she didn't realize that if she moves they would probably detect her instead, and they did and the first one to act was Law who created a room and changed her with an item making her land infront of them.

She stared at the ground not daring to look up, the green haired guy drew a sword and held it to her head. He wasn't messing around and she knew that if she did even a single step wrong he would kill her in a split of a second.

"Who are you? And how did you find us? If you don't an-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because of a kicked to his face causing him to fly a meter away, the person that kicked him landed on his feet and then goes down on his knees extending his hand out to her. He placed his hand over his heart but she didn't look at him, and just stayed still.

"Ahhh~ I'm sorry for our brutal and scary Marimo, Who could you be, mademoiselle?"

He said and she looked up at him, and when he saw her his eyes turned into hearts which surprised her which made her fall. That shouldn't be possible and seeing it like this was terrifying. She stared at him with wide eyes, not sure what to do she just placed her hands over her face in defense. She knew he wasn't gonna hurt her but out of reflex from being scared. And then the orange haired women hit him on his head and placed her hand on her hip.

"Sorry for him, He doesn't mean any harm. But still who are you? and you're the one who took food aren't you?"

She said and looked serious and crossed her arms, at a lose of words she slowly nodded. But Zoro was pissed at Sanji and glaring at the blonde guy and her. She knew she needed to know at least one thing, if they are real and this world is real or if it's a sick joke. If it's a joke it's gone to far, and she needs to know what happened to her with the gap in her memory.

"W-who are you guys?"

She simply said, not the best at talking as she's never been the social one. So with a lack of words or what to do she asked that question hoping to get an answer.

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's gonna become the pirate king!"

And with that she felt light headed, this is real and not a sick joke nor some tv show. They are the legit things and so this is the one piece world, which means she must have tried the instructions she had gotten from her mom. She felt how she just slump down and her feelings growing more numb and she could barely feel the ground under her.

"We should just get rid of her, this is a waste of time and energy"

Law said and looked irritated and impatient, probably didn't wake up on the best side of the bed this morning. She knew his personality which doesn't surprise her that he would just get rid of her and move on, but she doesn't flinch and just feels empty and Nami kneels down ignoring his words.

"I'm Nami, i'm the navigator of this crew. Who are you?"

Nami said and looked at her, making her too look up at her which she kinda flinched at but tried not to show it. The emptiness inside her starting to show in her crystal grey eyes, that she didn't notice was almost showing on her face but since Nami is sharp she notices it.

"I'm Crystal"

She said, and smiled slightly when she has started to calm down and the numbness slowly going away again. And as Crystal eyes looked more alive, but just a bit. Not sure what to do Crystal stayed on the ground, but it seems like they weren't gonna hurt you but well knowing it's Luffys crew did make her relax a little.

"Hey, Why were you on our ship? You don't look like you're starving nor dirty so where did you come from?"

Zoro said and she just turned to him and looked him in the eye, he doesn't scare her too much now as the information had started to sink in properly. He just glares at her but she just tilted her head slightly as she don't know herself exactly how or why she was on their boat, sure she kinda realize why she was here but not why on their boat.

"Um... I woke up there, and... I have no recollection of how I could end up there, um on your boat..."

She said unsure how to answer and how to phrase it right, she isn't shy or reluctant to talk to people but when it comes to just talking she can say things weirdly and make it sometimes hard to understand her or easy to misunderstand what she means. He sighs and scratches his head, and Sanji hit him and walked to her.

"How could something like that happen to such a lady? and i'm sorry for the late introduction but i'm Sanji, the cook of the ship, and that sword-loving muscle head guy is Zoro"

Sanji said and smiled at her, she looked at him cautiously not sure if she can see his eye hearts again without jumping again. But she sees his sincere smile and smiled at him, and tried to stand up. Everyone started to introduce themselves except Law, But since you do in one sense 'know' them you tried to ignore them since you know his withdraw nature since she understand it.

"And this guy over here is Trafalgar law, But if I were you I wouldn't disturb him"

Robin said and Law clicked his tongue but she didn't react, just looked at Robin for a second when she said it before she turned to Sanji.

"I'm sorry for taking the food, I just wanted to be sure I would have enough while..."

She stopped talking not sure how to say it or what to say, He just smiled and shook his head.

"No need to say sorry, you barely took any so it's fine"

Crystal really wanted to stay and talk, but she knew that it won't happen. Even if it often does in the anime doesn't mean that they would do that in real life, so she didn't keep her hopes up but a part of her did long for it. Beside she would survive better with them then if she went alone.

"Thank you for not attacking before asking questions"

She said and smiled sheepishly and Luffy started to laugh at that.

"If Sanji didn't stop Zoro he probably would have"

And Sanji sent a death glare at Zoro and they started fighting and luffy kept on laughing, She smiled at the scene remembering how she always wanted to see it even once and now she got to. But she sigh and knows soon she'll leave and hopefully find a way back home, if it's even possible as her mom never told if it works the same way to get home.

"So what are you gonna do now? You don't really seem strong and to be left alone on the island could be dangerous"

Robin said and Crystal stared blankly at her before shrugging barely caring as she isn't sure she might even get home, and will either die to an animal, to some pirate attacking, or from hunger as she doesn't know anything about hunting or tracking or anything practically.

"We can't let a women go alone in such a dangerous place!"

Sanji complained but she looked away at the sea as she was lost in her thoughts, and with all the chatter and sounds going on she just stopped listening completely. She sigh unsure what the best choice would be after they leave.

"How about we let her on the ship until she wants to go her own way?"

Robin said and smiled at Crystal who wasn't paying attention and still looking at the sea.

"Where are you from?"

Usopp asked her but when she didn't answer he snapped his finger close to his face, causing her to snap her head to him while she tensed up a little and her eyes shifted to calm and distant to very perceptive and cautious. When she realize what he did she let out a small quiet laugh-sigh, and averted her eyes before looking at them.

"I was- I'm sorry can you repeat?"

She asked softly and carefully like she was expecting him to get mad.

"Oh I asked where you're from, You've only said your name and that's it"

She stared at him blankly again, how can she answer where she's from when it's not in this world at all. She scratched her neck and became nervous, She can't possibly tell them the complete truth so what should she do and what should she say?

"I'm... from a peaceful town but i'm not sure where it actually is... and you probably don't even know about it even if... I told you I guess?"

She said and it came out as a question instead of a statement, she looked down unable to sort her mind out on how to answer properly.

"Do you know anything about fighting?"

Law said from the side, and she looked at him with an uncertain look.

"No... I've never even seen anyone hit someone"

she said honestly, her dads cousin might have screamed at her, but shes stopped being around people that much after the accident so it's not surprising that she hasn't. They looked at her in disbelief, like even if she hasn't fought she must have seen it.

Sanji just went up to her with a rose in his hand and took her hand and held it.

"Don't worry, my sweet lady, I will protect you with my life! and make sure you don't have to fight!"

he said while trying to look cool and gave Crystal the rose, she just looks at him like she doesn't know how to react and just shifts her gaze to around before she pulled her hand back before taking a step back.

"Thanks for the offer but you're leaving so you can't"

she answered, she wants to say yes and ask to join them. but she can't do that no matter how much she wants to, lost in her thought she doesn't notice luffys confused look.

"We're not leaving now, we need more meat for the barbeque!"

he said and almost everyone either facepalm themselves or sighs or both. Luffy looks at everyone like a question mark.

"well there you have it, Crystal-swan! at least have some barbeque with us"

Sanji said while swaying back and forth holding his hands together, and she sighs but giggles a little until Zoro who had been quiet spoke up.

"We don't know her, nor does she answer our questions completely, why should we trust her instead of throwing her in the ocean or slice her up?"

he said leaning against a tree near by, Crystal just looks at him and nods, she does agree with them being to trusting. She tries to come up with someway to gain his trust and after thinking for a few seconds before she nods again.

"You're right, you shouldn't trust people easily which is why I said no to Sanji. Cause I don't know how I could make you trust me so it's better for me to leave instead of trying when I don't know what to do"

She wanted to just argue against him, making him believe her so she could spend time with them before she has to leave and never see them again. She looked down while feeling a little sad, but she looks up at him and bows as a good bye and turns around to leave.

Sanji being displeased by this result just starts nag and kick Zoro until he just pushes the cook away irritated.

"She is a stranger, we can't just trust her."

and he sat down again and Law just sigh irritated and tired when he spoke.

"Zoro-ya is right, she could have been lying right now, and maybe even be an enemy so we shouldn't leave her alone if she is"

She walked further into the forest while sighing a few times, trying to stay out of the sun as it's rays hurts when it touches her skin. She was walking when she heard something growl behind her, she turns around to see a huge bear.

taking a few steps back, without seeing where she walked, her foot got caught in some vines before she noticed caused her to fall and while she fell she twisted her foot and on impact with the ground she scraped her knee drawing blood. she looks up at the bear and just looks at it and sigh. Why would this happen, she surely didn't come here for this right? but still this is the result of wishing for something when you shouldn't. she tried to stand up but the pain in her leg stops her.

The bear had walked up to her and was about to hit her with his claws when a hand came flying and knocked the bear out, and then luffy and Zoro came up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy asked, she just looks at him and starts to laugh causing them to look at her in confusion.

"why is she laughing?"

Luffy asked and her laugh died out, and she just sat there with her hand in her hair. She can't remember what she wanted by coming here, but she knew she cant possibly find it nor fulfill it like this. and so while forgetting they were there she sigh and just felt how she's giving up.

"Are you okay bristal"

Luffy asked looking at her, and saw how her foot had somehow gotten the vines to snare around her foot and Zoro in a second cut them off without harming her. Luffy extended his hand to her but she just nodded and ignored his hand and moved her own hand over her scraped knee instead. Not wanting them to notice that she hurt herself since she doesn't like when people look at her with pity or thinks she's weak, something she started to feel after her parents died and everyone looked at her like that.

"Yes i'm okay. I'm sorry for causing trouble for you"

She simply said, not knowing what to do next but Luffy just grabbed her and helped her up. When she got on her feet she felt the pain in her right foot and the scraped knee stinged and she lost her balance, Luffy caught her before she fell and looked down at her. She didn't look up but instead tried to push him off slightly since she feels uncomfortable being so close to him as she's not used to it, but his grip tightened a little.

"You're not okay, did you hurt yourself when you fell? Let's go back and have chopper help you"

He said and then before she noticed he started to get her on his back and she tried to push him away while slightly embarrassed, but as the pain became a little worse she stopped struggling and let him give her a piggy-back.

"Zoro you can keep on looking for food while I take her back"

Zoro sighed and started to go deeper into the forest but waved as an okay before Luffy turned around and started to walk back, She was barely on his back as she kept distant with her the support of her hands.

"You know, don't worry about Zoros words, he didn't mean any harm with them"

Luffy said after a few seconds of silence, which she knew since Zoro does care about them a lot and therefore is careful when it comes to strangers.

"I know, that's why I agreed with him"

Luffy stayed silence for a minute or so before he spoke again.

"Then do you think we're bad people?"

He asked, which actually made Crystals eyes wide with surprise as that thought had never crossed her mind, not even in her own world.

"N-no... I would never think that"

The last part she mostly whispered to herself without knowing that Luffy did catch that and let out a nice and happy giggle, which made her actually made her laugh quietly as it has always did. Something about his laugh was just contagious and nice to hear, and so he started to pick up his pace to faster get to the ship.

"I'm glad you feel like that! Hold on!"

He said before he used his arms and she knew what he was gonna do, so she closed the gap between them and held onto him tightly which he laughed slightly at which even though she couldn't hear she could still feel the vibration from having her body on his back.

"Let's go!"

And soon he was at the ship with Crystal on his back still clinging onto him tightly not noticing that he had stopped, she had closed her eyes since she didn't dare look but after realizing she pushed herself up so she wasn't lying on his back anymore. Luffy walked towards the crew members that were preparing for the barbecue, he looked around looking for chopper and walked up to nami.

Luffy - "Where is chopper?"

Nami - "He left with sanji, brook and Usopp after you and Zoro ran off to find food. Wait, is that Crystal on your back!?"

Nami asked surprised and she tilted her head towards Nami and nodded slightly.

Luffy - "She hurt herself after getting attacked by a bear"

Nami - "Oh, Is she okay then!?"

Luffy - "Hmmmm, not sure how she's hurt but i think it's her leg, but it's probably from falling"

and at that he laughed at her clumsiness, which in reflex she hit his back which he completely ignored as it didn't hold any power behind it.

Luffy - "Is Trao here then?"

Nami - "Yea, he went to choppers infirmary a while ago"

She said and then smiled at Crystal and Luffy got ready to jump without Crystal realizing it so when Luffy jumped she screamed slightly and went back to clinging to him, once he landed on the boat she hit him once again on his back.

"Why do you hit me?"

He asked but laughing probably cause she doesn't put any strength behind the hits, she just sighs and so Luffy brought her to the infirmary and kicked the door open causing the man look at him with an irritated look. He looked then to Crystal and then back to Luffy.

Law - "What do you want, Straw hat-ya?"

Luffy - "She hurt herself before so I thought you could check on her!"

Luffy said and helped Crystal down onto one of the beds but Law was clearly showing his irritation on it but sighed and was gonna say something, but then they heard, what seemed like the others talking about their catch and, that Sanji were gonna start grilling soon and so Luffy of course ran out when he heard it leaving Law and Crystal alone. She looked at the floor when he looked at her after Luffy left.

Law - "I guess I'll take a look, so where did you get hurt"

Crystal - "Oh... I twisted my foot and scraped my knee..."

She said looking surprised at him asking her, he just looked at her for a few seconds before he went and took a look at the scrape which was a little deeper than he thought. He looked up at her but he didn't say anything at first, but he could tell she wanted to say something by the look in her eyes. Her face expression make her at first glance seem uninterested in almost everything but her eyes tells something completely else.

Law - "If you want to say something just say it"

Crystal - "Oh... no it's just tha- *Sigh* Sorry for causing you trouble..."

He lifted an eyebrow at that as he looked for the right tools to disinfect the wound and then patch it up properly, she does seem like the honest type but he crouched down at her knee again with everything and looked up at her. There is still something in her eyes that make it look like she wants to say something, like something is troubling her.

But she doesn't say anything nor can he see what she could want to say, he took out a cotton pad and dipped it in alcohol letting it soak in and started to wipe up the blood that's around it. He tries to ignore her eyes as it seems annoying how they show almost what she wants but not enough to actually make you know just what. He took up a cotton pad with a tool and took it to her knee.

Law - "This will sting so don't move or it will sting more"

Crystal - "Okay, but don't be to harsh... please?"

she slightly smiled sheepishly knowing that the man can be cruel if he wants to, and since she's a stranger there is a bigger chance of that happening.

Law - "Why would i do that?"

Crystal - "Hehe, you sound uninterested, bored and looks dangerous, yet you're kind and gentle when it comes to treating patients..."

Crystal said quietly to herself after a few seconds of him cleaning the wound and since he was careful it didn't sting to bad, he wasn't sure how to react and when he looked up at her she was mostly looking at one side of the room analyzing the things around in here probably not realizing that he had heard what she said, he chuckled a little and kept on going with the treatment for her scraped knee.

Law - "Okay the knee is done, you said you twisted your foot, the right one?"

Crystal - "Oh wha- Yes! ah... Sorry for that loud answer I was lost in my thoughts..."

She said and looked down at her right foot, he removed her shoe and it was swollen and starting to turn purple. He started to feel around on it and she jumped when he touched on the swollen parts, it hurt but she was quiet and so he tried to make her foot move in order to check for any broken bones or fractures.

She didn't say much either even though it hurt so bad when he did, he looks up and though her face was calm those grey eyes showed she was in pain either way, someone that so easily shows what she feels in her eyes can still look like nothing is going on in her face like she's empty inside. She notices him looking at her eyes and she looks upwards so he can't look knowing what he's doing.

Even if she herself doesn't understand or approve of how she feels it shows in her eyes, her crystal grey eyes shows how she feels with a simple look yet her face shows nothing. People would always look at her eyes and then see her sadness and that's why they always show pity towards her, so she hate having eye contact with people. But she had relaxed and forgotten about it, Maybe she was after all healing despite everything that has happened.

Law - "You must have twisted it quite hard, no broken bones but some muscle fibers is probably broken from what I can see. You shouldn't walk on that foot and let it rest for a few days to make sure it heals properly and doesn't break some nerves or more muscle fibers"

Crystal - "But..."

She looked down, if she can't walk how is she gonna be able to get anywhere, or even try get off the island as she doesn't know much about hunting. The feeling of giving up came back to her, she had forgotten about it while Luffy was playing around which was more fun then she had felt in 2 long years. She sigh and Law looked back at her while putting a bandage around her foot to give support, she immediately looked up not wanting to show her feelings anymore.

He finished up in silence, that was until Luffy came crashing in with meat in his mouth causing Crystal to stare in disbelief at the amount that could fit in a human mouth. He walked up to Crystal all smiling and happy, ***at least someone was having fun and is able to smile freely*** she thought while smiling sadly to herself. Luffy caught it even thought she tried to hide behind her bangs.

Luffy - "Hey Law, Sanji is done with everything so he's grilling more! you should come!"

Law - "I might come a bit later, want to finish something"

Luffy - "Hmmm~ your lose, Hey Crystal let's go eat! it's barbecue!"

Law - "Hey Straw hat-ya, she shouldn't move her foot so don't make her walk or make her tense up as it could make it worse for her foot!"

Luffy - " Her foot!? How did you hurt your foot?"

Luffy asked as he thought it was only your knee, you didn't want to look at him as you felt kinda depressed over your situation. He ran out the door and came back a few seconds later with a lot of meat and food, unsure what he was gonna do Crystal looked at him like a question mark.

Luffy - "Here! If I can't take you out there to the food, i'll just have to take it too you! Oh and some for Trao too!"

Law - "I said I would eat later, so why bring some for me?"

Luffy - "Cause it's meat! And when I brought it here for you! I'll just eat it myself then!"

He handed a plate of food to Crystal, he smiled as he did.

Luffy - "Eat it, Sanjis food is really yummy!"

Crystal - "Thanks Luffy... But why did you bring so much meat?"

Luffy - "Well If I leave who is gonna bring more meat to you? If you're hurt and can't walk there you can't get more meat!"

Crystal - "I could just otherwise ask La- Trafalgar-san? if he could ask Sanji or someone to get me some more"

Law raised an eyebrow and your way of addressing him, like you didn't know what to call him or say. Luffy just looked at Crystal for a second, before he just plumped down beside her.

Luffy - "That's true, but then you would be alone right?"

Crystal - "It's okay, I'm used to it either way..."

She said and averted her eyes, she doesn't know how she actually feel about it and doesn't want them to look at her with pity as she only feel sick when people do.

Luffy - "Hmmmmm, but you're not alone anymore so you don't have to think like that! right Trao?"

Law - "Why are you asking me?"

Luffy - "Weren't you the one who said it's better to let her leave?"

Law - "Well she is a stranger, but she's a patient now that I treated so I won't throw her away until she's healed. Beside you're the captain of this ship and your crew"

Luffy - "Hahahaha, True so don't think to much about it"

She just stares at him in disbelief as kept on laughing and Law sighed, she can't do this, she doesn't want to be a bother. She didn't come here to chase after them, if that was the reason she wouldn't have been able to come here. She looks down and took a bite from the food, and she had never even dreamed of food that tasted so good. She looked at the food, it was nostalgic, it's like she's eating a yummier version of her mothers food, but still it reminded her of her mothers food.

She didn't cry as her tears had dried up to much that even if she wanted to she couldn't, so instead she felt a slight warm feeling and looked up and a smiling luffy. Causing her to show the closest to a real smile since the accident, Luffy just smiled while laughed lightly and Law just looked at her slightly.

Luffy - "Well! If you liked it so much you'll be overjoyed when you get to taste other dishes Sanji can make!"

And her smile lessened, and a slight sadness hinted in her eyes which both caught and she looked down. Placing the plate beside her instead.

Crystal - "Why?"

Luffy - "Why what?"

Crystal - "Why are you so kind? I haven't done anything for you yet you smile and tells me I can stay"

Luffy - "Hmmmm... Do I need a reason? Beside I kinda like you, though you're slightly awkward"

Law - "You shouldn't say those things straight out Straw hat-ya..."

Luffy - "Why not?"

Crystal - "Cause if the person you said it to is sensitive you would hurt their poor feelings"

She said, as she doesn't care what people say about her since she knows she's awkward. This is actually the least awkward conversation she has had in a while, and Luffy just laughed at her comment, and Law just chuckled.

Luffy - "Well I'm glad you're not one of them then"

Crystal - "Well if I was many people would have been smacked by me in the face with a steel chair then"

And he bursts out laughing, she's not trying to be funny but she just says things that comes to mind to respond.

Luffy - "They are lucky then that you're not sensitive, I think the others would also want to hear your comments"

Crystal - "Well you will leave before it happens though"

Luffy - "Why? You're coming with us"

Crystal - "Wha- There is no reason why I should accept it"

Luffy - "Well if you don't you'll probably die right?"

Crystal - "Still... I'm just a stranger"

Luffy - "I wouldn't share meat with a person I see as a stranger like this"

Crystal - "I really don't understand your logic"

Luffy - "If you go alone you'll die, and you're my friend now so of course I won't let you go alone. How is that hard to understand?"

Law - "Cause she probably doesn't see why you would think of her as a friend"

Crystal - "Yea... Beside even if I want to I still shouldn't..."

Luffy - "So you do want to, Then it's decided! You're staying!"

He said leaving her hanging and began to eat the meat and soon it was gone, he stood up probably to get more though leaving you and Law alone.

"Is it really okay..."

she said quietly to herself, Law just looked at her. She looks up again, her eyes looking dull compared to the glint from before when she tasted the food. She grabbed the plate and took a bite and her face softened, and she slightly smiled but when her eyes landed on his she looked away and took another bite.

"Well if he says so it's okay, otherwise he wouldn't. One thing about Straw hat-ya is that even though he's dumb and to trusting, he can see the difference between a friend and a fake person and knows how to protect the real ones"

Law said as he stood up and went to get some food, She just stared at him as she hadn't realize that she spoke her mind before which he then of course heard her say. She ate the rest of the food and then lied down in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The reason it took a few days for this to come out was cause it was 6.5k words and took time to get together (+ a good place to stop) Hope you enjoy it! Suggestions and tips is appreciated, so please leave some in the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ending of last chapter**

Law said as he stood up and went to get some food, She just stared at him as she hadn't realize that she spoke her mind before which he then of course heard her say. She ate the rest of the food and then lied down in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up again, forgetting about yesterday as she's not a morning person, she tried to stand up to go and eat. feeling the pain in her foot when she put a tiny bit of weight on it caused her to almost fall down, and placed her hand on the bed for support.

Law - "What are you doing?"

Crystal - "ouch... wha-?"

she hadn't realized that he was there, and he just looked at her confused and everything came back from yesterday. She slowly sank down to the floor to not hurt her foot while feeling reality sink in, she sigh and then felt her body being picked up and placed on the bed.

Crystal - "W-w-wha-!? l-let me go!"

Law - "Just calm down, I said you shouldn't move. well now that you're awake lets look at your knee then your foot"

he said scratching his head and yawned, she notices the dark circles and felt sad. he looks so much worse in real life than in the anime when it came to his dark circles, she just sat still not wanting to make him more exhausted. He notice her eyes that was looking at him was softer than yesterday.

Law - "what?"

Crystal - "eh? no..."

Law - "Didn't I say just say what you want?"

she remembered him telling her to say what's on her mind,

Law - "If you want to say something just say it"Crystal - "Oh... no it's just tha- *Sigh* Sorry for causing you trouble..."Crystal - "Well..."

Law - "yes?"

Crystal - "You -"

She stopped as she shouldn't speak her mind like this, she looked away instead when she spoke.

Crystal - "You look tired... You don't have to treat me right now..."

Law - "So you think I will make a mistake cause I'm tired?"

Crystal - "wha-!? No! Never! It's the oppisite, it's just your dark circles are so dark that I wanted to help you by not bothering you with my injuries...sorry"

He stared at her with wide eyes while looking into her eyes, but before he could say anything Luffy came running in.

Luffy - "Heeeey! Crystal! food! food! come on!"

Law - "What are you doing? why did you come in here screaming?"

Luffy - " Cause Sanji said that until Crystal comes he won't let us eat!"

Law - "She need to change bandage and check for any infections before that"

Luffy - "Oh... Then ill stay untill you're done!"

Law - "Why? you'll only be in the way"

Luffy - "How else is she gonna get to the kitchen? You said she shouldn't walk!"

Crystal - "I appriciate you wanting to help, but I already got to eat yesterday. so I should just leave..."

Luffy - "You can't really leave since we've already set sail long ago!"

He said laughin and her eyes went wide and her mouth hanging open, he really is to pushy about what he want. But she felt how she was starting to smile, he sat down on a chair waiting for Law to fix her up. Law sigh and changed the bandage while looking for any sign of infection, and cleaned the wound again.

Law - "There, but be careful-"

Luffy had already picked her up and was preparing to jump over to the kitchen when Law stopped him with his devil power.

Law - "Room. Shambles"

Luffy - "What was that for!?"

Law - "I said be careful, meaning no jumping aroubd with her!"

Luffy - "Oh, sorry, sorry. I'll be careful I swear"

Law was clearly doubting him, but once again he helped her up when Sanji came through the door wirh food in his hand, glaring at Luffy at the sight of her being held by Luffy. Luffy put her back on the bed, Sanji went down on one knee and held the plate up.

Sanji - "Here, Crystal-swan, food that I prepared for you, since someone took forever to bring you to the kitchen. I knew you are hungry so I brought food for you."

Crystal didn't know what to do so she took the plate with sandwiches, she looked back at the cook who was smiling at her. She bowed her head, she took a bite and the familiar taste came back like yesterday and again she smiled slightly causing Sanji to, what she calls, 'fangirl' with his creepy yet funny heart eyes and she looked up at him.

Crystal - "Thanks Sanji-san, It's really delicious."

Sanji - "Anything for you, my lovely lady"

Luffy - "You said that if she wasn't there you wouldn't let us eat!"

Sanji - "Yea but you were to slow, you damn snail, that I decided to bring the food here instead. So you can head back now since your food is waiting for you"

Luffy - "Really!? Why didn't you say so first!"

And Luffy left, after hearing a crash indicating that he had 'reached' the kitchen. Sanji sighed at Luffy but turned to Crystal and smiled.

Sanji - "Don't worry about the plate, I'll take care of it but if you get hungry just tell me and i'll make you a special, Sanjis Steaming Love Steak, just for you. Oh and you should also hurry before Luffy eat your food Law."

Law - "Ugh... I still have somethings I want to do so we'll see."

Sanji - "Okay, but I won't fix you something later on then even if you begged me"

Sanji said pissing Law off a little before Law turned back to his desk and sat down on the chair, Sanji bowed to Crystal before he tried to leave.

Crystal - "Um... Sanji-san?"

At hearing his name he turned around and in less then a second he was holding her hand with heart eyes.

Sanji - "Yes, Crystal-Chwan? What do you need?"

Crystal - "Could you please bring some food here for Law? Since he did help me I would at least want him to eat something..."

Sanji - "Well of course, Crystal-Chwan! Anything for you, my lady, even if it means making something for, THIS piece of shit. ONLY to make you happy! And don't worry, I'll force him to eat it even if he doesn't want it!"

Sanji said and ran to the kitchen, she felt bad that he asked him that but knowing luffy Law wouldn't get any food if he stayed and he shouldn't do that.

Law - "That was unnecessary, why did you do it?"

He asked sounding tired from all the noise and fuss this morning, he sigh and just looked down on the desk. He seemed to be reading or studying a book about medicine or something. Since it seems to be in Japanese, Crystal couldn't read it, these was just one of the few things that is weird at the moment. Even though stuff like the books, or newspaper seems to be in Japanese they don't speak Japanese, or maybe she speaks it without being able to register it.

Crystal - "Well I thought that he might do it if I asked since you shouldn't skip meals..."

Law - "Well you don't have to care about those things, beside it's none of your business"

Crystal - "That's true, but whether you want to or not is also none of my business so I did it cause I wanted to"

Law got surprised but slightly annoyed at her comment, but instead of arguing he just went back to what he was doing. She ate the food and started to think through everything that really happened yesterday and the day before, She left her home and wondered into the Willawind forest and remembered finding this pond that was beautiful and made a fire near it.

After that it's just black, she can't remember no matter how hard she tries to remember which just made her slightly irritated, so the next thing she remembers is waking up on Thousand sunny. After a while when she was exploring the ship she was hungry and so ate that disgusting weird looking fruit, and she finally realize that, what if that fruit was a devils fruit.

She doesn't really feel any different from before, she doesn't know how to check if it was or not as she had thrown it into the sea. She facepalm herself quite hard as Law turned around and just looked at her with a judging stare which she just turned her face away, he turned back and she started to think. Is there anyway she could check if and what it could have been then.

She was lost in thoughts when Chopper came in, he seemed to be carrying some food with him as Chopper went over to Law and placed down the food beside him and Law nodded as a thank before returning to what he was doing. Chopper slightly looked at Crystal as she was busy with her thoughts, but as she noticed the little animals stare on her she looked at him, she's been kinda weak to cute stuff so she smiled to him and waved while he just hid in a corner showing his whole body in the process.

Crystal - "Um, Mr reindeer, I can still see you like this"

She hadn't meet him yet and choose to say that instead since she was trying to be careful, he hide better after her comment and she giggled. Law just glanced towards her before returning back to his work while taking a bite from the food. Chopper looked slightly happy, probably cause she called him a reindeer and not a raccoon.

Chopper - "I'm Chopper, the doctor of this ship."

Crystal - "Well Nice to meet you Dr Chopper, then I know who to go to if L- Trafalgar-san isn't here"

Chopper nodded while Law just sigh, *I don't know what to call him since I don't want to make Law irritated by calling him Law, But I really need to find some alone time and try different things out to see if I can find out what that fruit is and does if it's a Devil Fruit*

Chopper went and got a book before he left leaving both her and Law alone again, it was starting to become uncomfortable at this point and she was starting to get bored. She lied down in the bed and felt sleepy and fell asleep, when she woke up again Law was gone and she was alone in the infirmary. She sat up and realized that she should try out and see if she had some power or if it just was a weird fruit.

She first tried to just stretch her hand out, then she tried to call out random weird sentences. She sat there crossing her arms, and then closing her eyes and channel her inner power, or so she thought but nothing happened. And she finally noticed how dark it was inside the infirmary making her emptier then ever.

Ever since the accident she has hated when she was inside a dark room since it made her feel like she was trapped inside a darkness. She felt how her heart was beating faster and her ears ring, she didn't have anything that could give her any sort of light. She started to hug herself, as if she tried to keep herself together.

She closed her eyes while her grip got tighter but then a warm feeling started to bubble up, and a light flashed slowly by her closed eyes causing her to notice it. She slowly opened her eyes to a glowing flying orb of light just circling around her and her eyes widened at it. It didn't blind her nor hurt her eyes, it gave of a warm familiar feeling.

She stared at it as it flew around her, she reached out to it and when she touched it the orb suddenly started to fly away from her before returning back. She reached her hand out again but this time she had her hand cuped and when the orb flew above her hand it almost landed there, and when she brought it closer to her that warm feeling got stronger. But the room got darker, and so a tiny orb left the big one and flew towards one part of the room.

and one after another more smaller orbs was formed and spreading through out the room, lightning up the room, she was amazed by this beautiful light that looked like fireflies. That empty feeling is slowly melting into a very missed warmth that she hadn't felt in 2 years, she looked at it with a longing look as a tear fell down her check that she didn't notice as she was looking at the light.

She felt so sleepy even though she had just slept, it felt like she hadn't sleep at all in such a long time and as she closed her eyes again and laid down she knew the light hadn't gone away yet since she felt it's warmth. She smiled as she laid there feeling at peace and just fell asleep like that, not caring about anything not realize that she was the one who made that light that was given to her as she got to this world.

* * *

 **Hi~~**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I really enjoy writing these so I hope you will keep on reading and I try to update once each second day right now so See you on Saturday!**

 **Please send some ideas, critics or what you feel like directly to me or in the review as it helps me a lot creating the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ending of last chapter

She smiled as she laid there feeling at peace and just fell asleep like that, not caring about anything not realize that she was the one who made that light that was given to her as she got to this world.

She woke up feeling more rested then she has been for the last 2 years, she felt that the warmth from the night before was still linger a little and she placed her hand over her chest and smiled. She already misses that warmth but her thoughts were disturbed by Chopper who entered. Chopper looked at her before he turned to a pile of notes and medicine, she looked him slightly curious tp what he's gonna do but resisted asking him.

Sanji - "Good morning, my beloved Mademoiselle! Ah what a bliss to see your beauty so early in the morning!"

She jumped when he just came in saying those things, she just stared at him not saying anything before Luffy came through the door right behind Sanji.

Luffy - "Hey Sanji! when is breakfast done!? I'm starving ~ ! Oh, yo Crystal!"

Sanji - "It's already made, I was only gonna get, Crystal -chwan~!, since she shouldn't walk alone. I was thinking of carrying her to the kitchen~! to make sure that she doesn't have to eat alone again... and so I can see her happy face when eating my food ~! So you can go to the kitchen."

Sanji finished the sentence and walked over to Crystal, and extended his hand so she could take it and let him help her, she didn't take it and looked at him.

Crystal - "You don't have to worry about me, I'm okay with eating here."

Luffy - "But it's more fun eating with everyone else you know?"

Sanji - "Exactly Crystal-Swan, so don't hold back and let me help you there."

Crystal didn't know what to say, it wasn't her place to do it, just impose them when they have already helped her and given her food.

She looked down at her hands, is it okay to go with them, it's been a long time since she's eaten with other people except her dads cousin but they didn't speak when they did. She had forgotten how it felt, and all of a sudden Luffy had lift her up causing Sanji to be jealous.

Sanji - "Hey Luffy you bastard, I said I would carry her!"

Crystal - "L-luffy please let me go, I'm fine with ea-"

Luffy - "Well I'm not, I don't want my friend to be all alone while eating, missing out on all the fun!"

He said and smiled, Luffy just does what he wants even when others say no. But she knows that he won't change his mind, so she doesn't struggle or complain. He laughed lightly before he walked over to the kitchen with her, letting her sit down on a chair. and soon everyone had entered the kitchen, even Law and Sanji gave out the food to all the ladies first and threw them a smile before he just placed a lot of food on the table for the rest to eat.

She could barely keep up with even half of what's going on so she keeps quiet, she notices Luffys hand that was stealing food from others. She laughed quietly to herself, making sure he wasn't trying to take hers which didn't happen or she didn't notice. After a while Robin turned to Crystal and smiled.

Robin - "How is your foot Crystal?"

Crystal - "oh, um... it's doing good"

Robin - "So it doesn't hurt anymore?"

Crystal - "It does, but just a little like this but I can't move it too much without it hurting though"

Robin hummed a yes while nodding her head, she took a sip of her tea. She is a little scarier in real life than in the manga, Crystal was almost holding her breath, scared of what Robin could ask her knowing she probably wouldn't want to answer or could. The meal went on smooth and once it was done Sanji offered to help Crystal this time as she shouldn't walk on her foot.

Sanji took her outside and saw the weather and then placed her down on the deck instead, Crystal looked up at him when he did with a questioning look on her face. it was sunny outside and it was pretty bright, causing Crystal to squint her eyes.

Sanji - "The weather is very good today, so how about you spend some time outside instead of inside that gloomy infirmary."

Crystal realizes that he was trying to be considering towards her but she didn't like being in the sun, it burns like the sun rays boils her skin, it's so bright that even if she closes her eyes its still there just annoying her, and she has very sensitive porcelain skin so she burns very easily. She feels even dizzy and nausea sometimes when she's out to long in the sun.

She fells that she should tell him and ask him to help Crystal to the infirmary again, but she doesn't want to make him feel bad nor ask for so much. But if she doesn't she will only feel sick and if it's to long she will get a sun burn and feel light headed sooner or later, so she looks at him as much as she could with the sun almost completely on her face.

Crystal - "I'm sorry Sanji, but can you please take me to the infirmary?"

She just looked down instead of looking at him as she doesn't want to see what kind of face he would make, but soon someone came flying towards you. Which was Luffy and Chopper, seems like either a game or one of Usopps or Frankies inventions. But Sanji noticed they were flying at full speed towards Crystal and kicked both away from her.

Luffy - "Hey Sanji! What was that for!? We were trying out something new that Usopp made! why are you messing with it!?"

Luffy said angry, clearly he hadn't notice who the victim would have been if Sanji didn't stop them both.

Sanji - "Hah!? You were about to hit Crystal-Swan you piece of garbage! What if you had hit her and hurt her even more!?"

Sanji said ready to kick Luffy again and Luffy looked at you, who was mostly not focusing on what was going on as she sat there very uncomfortable in this open, and bright area. Luffy pats Sanji on his shoulder, and then walked over to Crystal and crouched down and looked her in the eyes. He hadn't really noticed before but her face was very blank, but her eyes wasn't and he saw her discomfort.

Luffy - "Are you okay? You don't look that well"

Crystal - "I'm fine, I just want to go back to the infirmary but..."

Sanji came up behind both of them and pushed away Luffy, or tried to but Luffy used his devil fruit to pick Crystal up and jump up to the second floor and went to the infirmary where he placed her down. Crystal wasn't prepared for it but Luffy just laughed as Sanji could be heard swearing at Luffy, Crystal landed on the bed softly before Luffy let go of her. Law had apparently withdrawn himself to the infirmary too and so he sighed loudly and threw something at Luffy.

Luffy - "Wha- Why did you throw something at me Torao!?"

Law - "Be quiet Straw hat-ya! Don't just break in here like that!"

Luffy - "But! Crystal wanted to come here! And don't throw stuff at me!"

Luffy said and pouted, while Law just looked completely annoyed and then turned to me.

Law - "Does your foot or knee hurt"

Crystal - "What?"

Crystal wasn't prepared for Law to all of a sudden ask her that question and she just stared at him, he just lifted an eyebrow and she looked down at her knee.

Crystal - "A little I guess? But I think there is no need to worry about it"

Law - "Of course you should worry, your knee could get infected and your foot is fragile and can get worse even if it doesn't hurt."

Crystal - "Oh, well they shouldn't if I just let it be."

Law - "Let's check to see that nothing is wrong"

Luffy - "How long does she have to wait until she can actually walk again at least?"

Law - "She should be able to walk tomorrow or the day after if nothing happens"

Crystal just sat there, so tomorrow or the day after if they come to an island she can leave. She sighed to herself which Law ignored even though he looked at her but Luffy tilted his head a little at noticing it.

Luffy - "Is something wrong?"

Crystal - "What?"

Luffy - "You sighed after Law said you could walk again soon"

Crystal - "I didn't, you're imagining it..."

Luffy - "Did I? I don't think I did, so why did you?"

Crystal - "Well... no it's nothing"

She said and faked a smile that she used to do when she wanted people to stop asking her, she thought she had fooled them since they didn't ask anymore but both could see that it wasn't a genuine smile. Law walked up to her with the first kit and started to fix her knee and foot, then Usopp screamed to everyone.

Usopp - "I see an island!"

Luffy - "REALLY!? YIPPI AN ISLAND! ADVENTURES!"

Luffy said and ran out the door, this island was basically a forest like the last one.

Law - "So we're already at an island, your knee and foot has actually healed well so you can walk tomorrow I believe."

With that he sat down again at his desk and Crystal just looked at her foot, maybe she should leave tonight, they've been so kind but she doesn't want to take advantage of it, she doesn't want to keep on being a bother. She placed her hands over her face and laid down again, and she heard how everyone was having fun at finding an island.

An hour went by and they finally reached the island, there wasn't much of a wind that day so the ship moved slowly towards it but they had finally reached it. And of course the first thing she hear is Luffy that screams stuff about adventures and how some others tried to stop him from running away. She laid there and so Law stood up to probably see if he can find something interesting.

She was alone again with them being busy with the forest, she sat up and sighed. She had been trying to remember what she could have wanted to come here, when her mother told her the story of the endless worlds that could exist beside our own. And she always ended with the way to go to them, but there were two conditions that she said is the most important, always the same thing.

 _'Okay Crystal, now i'll tell you the two most important things to do it, the keys that will let you go to another world. First you must know what and why you want to go, if you don't truly wish to go there to do what you really want then it won't work. Second is that you must believe, you must believe that you can go, that you want to give your whole being to that world. So never stop believing in what you want, or that you can get it if you try'_

Crystal felt sad, she remembered her mothers word but can barely remember her voice, she sat there and started to think. What could she have wanted and why did she want to come here, or well to another world at least. She was trying so hard to think about what she could say, there is one thing that she might have said but she had always told herself to never say it out loud since then it would become true.

She sat there feeling how she went deeper and deeper into the abyss inside her, her vision around her seemed as if it was getting blurry and she felt trapped and alone again. She placed her hands over her ears and the ringing was just getting stronger, she shouldn't have tried as she knows it can make things worse for her.

She wants to get out, she wants to escape this darkness and soon it was like the darkness was fading away leaving a trail of light. She opened her tried to focus her eyes again, and when the light came into her vision she realized it was the same light as yesterday. And it seemed like it was pushing away the darkness and left this peaceful light instead, she wondered where it came from.

She wanted it to become bigger so that more and more darkness could go away and so her vision would be full of it, and so the light became bigger. She laughed a little, which she hadn't done is such a long time and it was like it exploded leaving millions of tiny lights falling down like snow in the winter. But the lights weren't cold or too warm it was comfortable.

She started to see a pattern, whenever she needed it the lights would come. She lifted her hand up and focused, she imagined her hand being covered in darkness, and then a light in the middle of it and so a light got created. She had realized what was going on and so she brought this tiny light to herself and gently placed it near her head and closed her eyes.

Crystal - "Thank you..."


End file.
